


Happy Birthday Girl!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of FE imagines for my friend - Don't complain about them not being reader inserts (I am not part of this fandom y'all)





	1. Happy Birthday!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DedicatedGayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedGayness/gifts).

Birthdays become bleak after a certain point, nothing too do with the actual days or the people that join in on the celebrations of another year you had been in their lives it just became less and less compelling the older you had got. Less presents as you aged, less enthusiasm from family and friends, pass the parcel turned into get togethers filled with getting used too the pungent taste of various alcohols in a room full of people you hadn't even spoken too all gathering too indulge in a night too forget their problems under the guise of celebrating.

_Birthdays had just become another day._

Birthday messages and calls became the frequent presents as your youth ended. You considered yourself lucky if you had company on the day, most people now far too busy or just no longer interested in what your birthday had too offer them, yet after some thought sitting on the sofa curled up under a blanket watching a movie and eating cake was much better anyways. Who needed too be surrounded by people when most of them had been fake nice for the excuse too party.

However as you entered the flat it seemed that wouldn't be the case for this years birthday.

There stood Ashe a apron on, flour hazing the pattern of the fabric as he stared down at the floor shifting his weight. You narrow you eyes briefly looking away as you close the door behind you. You stood for a moment by the door eyeing him up. He looking like a scolded child. The sight had brought a smirk onto your lips, you then approached. "Hey Ashe, what're you doing?" Then the scent of burnt vanilla had struck you, it had become very clear what he was doing. Halting you looked at the kitchenette a pure black disc presented on a cooling rack.

"I got caught up reading..." He mumbled drawing your attention back too him.

You scoffed lightly, ever so slightly amused - wasn't he supposed too be a good baker? "I can see that." This drew a pout from him. "Awh c'mon i'm sure we have enough ingredients too make another one!" You nudge his shoulder smile infections and pulling one from him as you head too the counter where all the ingredients had been placed. "Hell we could make more than a cake with all of this." You turn towards him bag of flour in hands. "How's cake, brownies and chocolate chip cookies sound." With a eager raise of you brows wide grin on your face Ashe finally grows relaxed.

"I guess we could try fit that all in."

A cheer echos throughout your kitchenette beginning to gather the ingredients moving over too the book full of recipes.

It became a competition of who would be the best cake maker quickly as you both made your own - Ashe with the chocolate cake and you with the plain vanilla. It was obvious he would be the better baker yet you still held hope he'd maybe get distracted again and burn it, however he was just a competitive as you and you had lost the first and only round leaving him too make the rest with your occasional inputs.

Finally when clean up came around you became dramatic groaning complaining it was your birthday you shouldn't have too clean up the mess yet his pout and puppy dog eyes had caused you too give in.

It was then you cane across the chocolate buttons a devious smirk appearing on your face as you present the small bag to Ashe. "No - We're using them too decorate!" He scolds reaching for the bag you hoist them away.

"Oh c'mon cant we have a little snack we've been baking for hours."

"Yeah because you suggested it." You a roll of your eyes you turn away from him opening the packet of chocolate button much too his dismay, One button being placed in your mouth followed by another and then another.

"Fine!" Ashe approaches "If we're gonna eat them at least don't hog them" You chuckle as he takes the packet from your hands leaning on the counter beside you the both of your not having much left too do but wait for the cookies too bake.

"Y'know, i never thought i would be cooking myself a cake on my own birthday because you burnt one for the first time in what, ten years" Your tone came across as mocking but your smile had been sincere only poking fun at the mishap.

"We'll you had fun at least." Ashe pauses "Wait you did have fun right?"

You feel the smile grow slightly pushing yourself from the counter too stand before him, arms slowly sliding around his waist too keep him close too you. "Watching you bake me food, what wasn't there too love about that."

"I just thought because you sat there just watching me you were bored or something."

A tut escapes you - he could be so damn insecure sometimes. "Hard too be bored around you." With a hand resting against his cheek a coy smile forms on his face, you coo at the sight finding it adorable. "Besides why wouldn't I want too spend my birthday not watching you. You're practically the best thing i could ask for on a day like today...well when you're not trying too burn down my kitchen with burnt birthday cakes you are."

He grew flustered by the comment stumbling over his words trying too justify himself once more.

It was a cute sight.

He was a cute sight and that cute sight was yours.

All yours.

Amongst all the baked goods he had planned on gifting you with that day you could say that he had been the best one out of them all.

Even if sometimes he was a clutz


	2. ANGST

The past few weeks had been...rough too say the least. Not only did your husband no longer love you, he loved another woman or so you believed, that would be the only explanation as too why he had fallen out of love with you right. You had done everything you could have possibly done too keep him happy, you though he was happy with you. Clearly it hadn't been enough. The life you had both built together suddenly meaning nothing when he had filed for divorce wanting too be rid of the tie he had too you so he could live freely.

The news had broken you when you found out, you hoped you could fix what had gone wring with the relationship yet he was dead set on breaking his vows too you, you didn't want too loose him, you never thought you were. The fear of being alone, the embarrassment of not being a good of a wife as you had believed every emotion but happiness had filled you as you signed the papers, you hadn't wanted this but he did - you had to let him go.

It had been a hot topic around the estate - the seemingly perfect relationship that was clearly far from. Rumours spread not all about you, stories of cheating; a affair that had been going on for years. That had been the most popular one and it had been true in your eyes, you always knew he was hung up on someone else you just didn't want too believe he could tell you he loved you when he clearly had been devoted too another.

The weeks that had followed had been the worst yet they had only seemed too deteriorate when you felt the sickness grow, a insufferable and intense feeling of sickness that hit you in the mornings and a slight bloat too your stomach that you had experience once before stuck you with complete and total fear, you knew that the sickness hadn't been brought on by the loss of your lover but by the life that now grew within you, the life that he had helped create and had no idea about... did he even want too know about it? Did you even want him too know about it?

You didn't know how too tell him, but on your first check up it seemed that you wouldn't have too worry about telling him. The rumours had slipped from the lips of you nurse too a friend and soon all of the estate knew - You avoided all signs of life when it had got back too him you knew he would be angry he had found out from rumours and not from you - Your mess of a relationship and the innocent life that had been a product of it had suddenly become the only news around the estates.

It had been a week of avoiding him and other before he had finally gotten you cornered, a tight grip on your arm his glare fixated on you. Panic had coursed through your veins complete and utter fear as you pulled your arm away, the complete and utter contempt for you he seemed too show breaking your heart all over again. You hadn't wanted him too find out this way, you hadn't even managed too wrap your head around it before the news spread like wildfire and everyone had been talking about it. You wanted too run, run away from his angered stare the feeling of the walls closing in growing unbearable. Why couldn't they have stayed quiet just until you could have told him. Why did they all have too go and make everything all the more worse.

"So when were you going too tell me!?" His tone was sharp, hurt and anger mingling into one. It had been effective enough too silence the halls filled with people, your eyes flickered between them all as they watched on eager too now see the climax of the rumours.

"Silas I'm not doing this! Not here, not now!"

"Oh what there's a more convenient time for me too find out you've been lying-"

"Silas!"

"What you think the fact that you're pregnant wouldn't have factored into whether I wanted too go ahead with the divorce!"

"I knew it would! But you didn't want too stay with me!" The stare you both shared was intense his expression falling slightly looking into your glassy eyes. Sadly the stare had reminded you of the same intense stare from the first time you had told him of your first child. This moment right now just as earth shattering as the moment you had told him about Sophie.

That's when you had come down from your distressed high hearing the whisperings of the group that surrounded you. With a mere glance their way you could feel the judgement, the amusement - they all believed you were in the wrong and they had found it amusing that he had confronted you so viciously and publicly even when they hadn't given you the chance too tell him yourself seeing that it was their privileged to use your unborn child as a means of gossip.

He was the one who didn't want you and the child you had only just found out about had only proven it wasn't just you he wanted.

Yet you were still the bad guy for something that had been out of your control.

Without another word you made your way out away from the building that housed every single one of your friends and loved ones, you couldn't stay there any longer, you believed you couldn't even show you face back there again. Well not at the moment anyway.

It had been peaceful on the little bench deep in the lavish gardens of the estate, it had given you the silence to contemplate what you had done. Had you really been the bad guy in all of this? Would that have changed any of his feeling for you? Would you even still be happy with him if it had?

Your brooding had been interrupted by a silhouette, you turned the familiar face of Ashe appearing as you sniffle wiping your face of the tears that stained your face. "What are you doing here?"

"Nobody else came too check on you so I thought I would."

You swallow down the pain that had pierced through your chest the strain in your throat growing too much too bare. Nodding you sniffle clearing space on the bench for him too sit beside you you appreciation silent but very present.

He takes the seat remaining close as you hug yourself, almost instinctively protecting your stomach and the life growing inside of it. Ashe remains silent as you do so, you also don't speak a word.

It had been like that for a while before he shifted ever so slightly too look at you a rather out of place look on his face as he struggled to find the best words. "I don't know what happened between the two of you and correct me if I'm speaking out of turn but...he shouldn't make you feel guilty for this."

You look up too meet his gaze barely holding back the tears from his encouraging words, out of everyone he had been the only one too speak too you so honestly. Your hand finds his own the warmth providing you some kind of comfort as you force a smile "Thank you-" the tone was shaky and broken, Ashe frowns.

How could someone do this too someone they claimed they loved.

A silence falls once more between the two of you as you once again stare ahead. Ashe seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts as he stared down at the ground in those beats of silence

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

Ashe glances too you once more, your gaze had grown distant cold your eyes focused on what was ahead. He ponders for a moment before lightly shrugging. "I don't know, for now you'll just have too make room for it."

The tears begin too fall again as you lean into his shoulder, Ashe accepts that he was the one too console you pressing a light kiss to your hair brushing his hand over your shoulder as you began too weep there on his shoulder for the relationship that you had lost.

The following few weeks were the worst, Silas had pretty much forced his way back into your life, he had wanted to keep the child as much as you had and despite you family being completely shattered you knew that the new life you both created was a means of maybe helping you find the friendship you had shared years ago. How you had tried too figure out the situation with Sophie though was infuriating - she was too young too understand why her parents had suddenly decided too live apart, it had planted some reservations in your mind about the new baby. Would it be cruel too bring them into a world where their parents were no longer in love.

All the while you had the support of Ashe, he was kind enough too keep you occupied when things had gotten overwhelming at times you had lashed out pushed him away, he didn't deserve too deal with you mess of a life. He shouldn't have had too try heal your wounds, the one you and Silas had made, that wasn't his job it was yours - yet he never gave up. Not once when you had tried too convince him that you weren't worth it.

He even stuck around when your son was born, supporting you as you finally figured out where you and Silas stood on the parenting front.

Somewhere along the way you had fallen back into a platonic love for Silas and found yourself growing feelings for Ashe.

In some way he reminded you of Silas and for sometime you were scared that was the only reason you had grown too love him but you knew, somewhere, deep down he was different from Silas in ways that weren't surface level.

A year on after it all, after Kana had been born and you and Silas had figured out the best way too still be parents too your kids and keep a civil childhood you both began too move on. He had found another woman - April, she was reserved and sweet and you had began too pursue the clear feeling that you had shared for Ashe. You were lucky he had received them, you would have hated for another man too have ditched you even if now you look back at Silas and fondly remember your time together.

It wasn't a new concept but it was odd, Sophie had just gotten used too her parents being apart and now she had two extra parents, Kana however was blissfully unaware of the complexities, gladly receiving affection from Ashe and April. It had become a small knit family even if you never spoke of it out loud. Silas was still rather protective, not too fond of Ashe in the beginning but he had grown too enjoy the other company glad he had brought you so much joy after the heartbreak he had caused you. You had learned too love April like a sister, she had done nothing too wrong you and despite you love for Silas' still lingering you were glad she had managed too give him the happiness you couldn't - she became somewhat of a sister over time.

You found yourself with Silas one night, Sophie and Kana had been rather difficult that day demanding attention from the both of you the whole day. It was only when Sophie had fallen asleep cradling her brother between you and Silas did you bring up each others partners, You both had seen from afar the bonds but had never actually spoke about it too one another always being too busy or too tired too have what could be a emotionally draining conversation.

"Do you love him?" Silas questions. It had been sudden you hadn't quiet expected it but still you had glanced up from Kana, gaze falling slightly when you had met Silas' eyes, a soft smile spread across your lips as you nod.

"Yeah I think I do."

A smile had spread across Silas' face as you grew red in the face. "Do you love April?" You questioned, Silas scoffs gaze shifting from you too Kana, your smile had fallen slightly wondering if he hadn't actually loved her the way he said he did then a wide grin spread across his face a sheepish nod appearing. "Yeah I think I do."

You chuckled at the parroted words nudging his shoulder lightly and for a split second in this mess you called your life you had finally felt whole again.


	3. ANGST

Life was a beautifully, infuriating, imperfect and tragic thing - so many people all on one planet, different problems too cry over and memories too be happy about, different people too fall in love with and out of love with, all the arguments big and small, the milestones big or small.

Everyone had a story too tell.

Yours had been nothing special until you had met him. Ashe, the love of your life, your soulmate, your better half...all those nicknames you had never believed in until you met him.

The story was complicated - you were scared of relationships, he wasn't and yet you couldn't have settled with the people that would have been the perfect match for you. No, he just had too pursue you and you let him.

The ups and downs, twists and turns of your relationship had been what made it so special. The two of you had been made for each other and everyone could see that.

He was your whole world and you were his, you made each others worlds turn. You were everything too too each other.

The noncommittal girl you were had become a wife a short few years after and then shortly after you had welcomed Athena into the family.

That little girl was Ashes sun, moon and stars, a whole galaxy had been introduced too his world when she was born. Every single moment he got too spend with her was complete bliss for him. He had a entire universe in his hands when you and Athena were with him.

Yet that universe had continued on even when he didn't.

Athena couldn't understand why her father never came home or why her mother spent nights crying, she couldn't understand the complexities of grief as she was guided through life without him always looking over her shoulder in hopes he had caught up too her again.

He never did.

He never would.

She began to understand that after a while.

Then when she was old enough she found out why he was gone.

_"Daddy died Athena..."_

She could hear it clear as day every time she thought of him, the memories becoming hazier the older she got. He was fading away.

When she was finally old enough to decide what she had wanted to become she had told you she wanted to be her father and so she was granted the privilege to carry on his legacy, everything that was his would be hers when she was old enough.

But for now she had too train.

Train too keep the memories of her father clear and alive, his legacy restored too good health.

"You are a natural" The red head encouraged drawing the girls attention "You must get it from your mum"

A smile spreads across the girls face clearly excited about the topic bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My daddy too!" She exclaims. "I'm gonna be a great fighter just like him one day!"

"You are?" Despite the fallen smile the red head continued his joyful tone the little girl only nods humming in agreement mere seconds later the smile falters.

"I miss him."


End file.
